The Rivalry Gone Wrong
by Loves-To-Write-Ready-To-Listen
Summary: Kagome, Sango, Kagura nd Ayame are in a band, so are Kouga, Miroku, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, what happens when they meet at a battle of the bands. Who will win? Who know each other from before? And will there be hatred or love?SanMirInuKagKaguSessAyaKou
1. Practice

A/N: Oh man, never thought I'd write an AU fic but I love the whole band idea and don't think there are enough stories like that. Oh, I did not steal this idea from anyone this is my idea and you'll see why. Oh and these are my lyrics you can use them ask first though please.

Important Note: Even in this time, demons still live they just hide themselves really well. Kagura and Ayame are still demons and Sango's (what's left) family still trains youkai exterminators.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha! I do own the lyrics to both bands songs though.

The Rivalry: Gone Wrong 

**Chapter 1: Practice.**

On the stage at the schools talent show four girls stood on the stage. A redhead started a beat on the drums. Soon a girl with short cropped black hair and red eyes started to strum her bass. Next to join in is the sound of a guitar. The girl who's playing has wavy waist length black hair and dark brown eyes. Finally a tall slim girl stepped up to the microphone she had long dark brown hair, which was pulled into a high ponytail. She began to sing.

"_I thought I never have to say this,_

_I thought our relationship could last._

_But now I see you with her, and I know,_

_You consider me to be in the past._

_You thought you could fool me,_

_Trick me, break me,_

_But you're the fool now _

_Can't you see?"_

The other girls joined in the chorus.

"_I don't need you anymore,_

_Get out, don't wanna be together,_

_Your gone, we're through,_

_We're done forever."_

Just the girl at the microphone is singing now.

"_You thought you could do anything!_

_While I was a prisoner,_

_Don't you get? Can't you see?_

_I was and I am wiser!_

_It was a good thing I kicked you out!_

_Now that you're gone I'm free (I'm free)_

_Not gonna let you hold me down,_

_I'm just gonna be me!"_

Again the girls joined in the chorus.

"_I don't need you anymore,_

_Get out, don't wanna be together,_

_Your gone, we're through,_

_We're done forever."_

The girl stepped away from the microphone as an instrumental played. She stepped back up.

"_You came crawling back,_

_But I said no_

_No way I would fall for you again, (again)_

_It just goes to show,_

_I'm strong, I can be alone,_

_I found myself, when you were gone,_

_And now I know,_

_I was right all along."_

Three heads lifted up and they started to sing.

"_I don't need you anymore,_

_Get out, don't wanna be together,_

_Your gone, we're through,_

_We're done forever._

_I don't need you anymore,_

_Get out, don't wanna be together,_

_Your gone, we're through,_

_We're done forever."_

This time the girl with the ponytail sang the chorus by herself.

"_I don't need you anymore, (anymore)_

_Get out, don't wanna be together,_

_Your gone, we're through, (we're through)_

_We're done forever._

_Forever!_

_Fooooorrr Eeeevvveeeeerrrr (forever)"_

The song ended and the girl playing the guitar stepped up to the microphone while the singer stepped away.

"Hi all ya guys and gals out there! I'm Kagome Higurashi and the lead guitarist and manager of Angels From Hell!" Kagome paused waiting for the cheers to subside, "That was Gone Forever written by Kagura Kazyme, who's on bass," More cheers, "Ayame Nitirsia on drums!" More cheers "and Sango Samyino our lead singer!" The small cafeteria erupted in noise. "Thanks to all our fans, remember to vote for us!" The applause was extremely noisy as the girls left the stage.

An old teacher came onto the stage. "For our last performance we have Naraku and Hakoudoushi! They will be singing," The teacher shudders, "Wish them luck!"

Two guys walked onto the stage and start singing, in loud, crappy, off-key voices. Too bad this was a school. The students had been told if they booed anyone they would be in detention for a week.

After enduring this for 5 long minutes the teacher came back out, "You can vote now!" she said quickly. Then she mutters, "Thank god it's over,"

Back Stage

"We so made it!" Kagome squealed, listening to the horrible performance on stage.

"Kag, calm down we're not sure if we made it yet," Ayame the oldest replied.

"I hope we do!" Sango and Kagura replied, at the same time. It was funny, but the four girls hadn't always been friends. They only just met Kagura. Sango and Kagome had known each other since they we're four and met Ayame when they were ten. They're fifteen now. They met Kagura in the middle of November, it was the end of March and spring was almost here. Kagura had been crying after her boyfriend of 2 years, Naraku cheated on her.

"God He's awful," Kagura stated. Sango who had her fingers stuffed in her ears didn't do anything but Kagome and Ayame nodded.

Finally the torture ended. "Let's go vote!" Kagome said excitedly.

"Can we meet outside during the break after we finish voting?" Sango asked. She hated being inside.

"Sure," Ayame replied, as she walked toward the voting stand. "Remember we can't vote for ourselves!"

Sango walked to the voting stands thinking. _Who should I vote for? _She thought, _I can't vote for our band and I will NOT vote for Naraku- that bastard. The other acts were pretty good. Maybe I'll vote for Nami, she was pretty good._ Nami was a ninth grader and had preformed a very amazing gymnastic act. _Ok Nami it is! _Sango decided as she realized she was the next person to vote. Quickly she wrote down Nami on a small piece of paper and slipped it into the voting box.

Now they had a 30-minute break while the votes were tallied. Quickly Sango ran through the halls looking for a teacher, if she were caught she'd be in serious trouble...again. It wasn't her fault she loved to run. Sango made it outside before any other of her band members. She walked to a large sakura tree in the middle of her yard. Quickly she swung herself onto a low branch and then pulled herself up higher so she could where her friends were. She knew they would come here.

3 minutes later Ayame, Kagome and Kagura came out of the doors together. Kagome pointed towards the tree where Sango was watching them from, then she said something Sango couldn't here. Together they made their way towards the sakura tree in which Sango was sitting.

Ayame and Kagura both jumped into the tree, leaving Kagome on the ground. Kagome sighed, this happened a lot. Slowly she pulled herself so she was sitting on a low branch she then started to make her way up the tree at a speed of a snail. Finally she saw Sango's outstretched hand and grabbed it. Finally everyone was in the tree. Everyone got comfortable and began to chat.

The peacefulness was calming and Sango smiled. She remembered the beginning of Christmas break. She sighed, trying not to dwell on memories like those but couldn't help it.

_Flashback_

_It was December Twenty-third the night before the day of Christmas Eve (A/N: Does that make sense?). Sango was sitting in Kagome's room painting her toenails while Kagura read guy catching tips from a magazine, Ayame was brushing everyone's hair and Kagome was petting her cat Buuyo (sp?). They were having a sleepover. Everything was perfect, except Sango had this feeling in her stomach she tried to ignore it, but then the phone rang,_

_Kagome's mother answered the phone; the group of four heard the phone drop. "Something's wrong!" Kagome exclaimed, "my mothers never done anything like that before."_

"_Sango?" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs. "It's for you" Mrs. Higurashi voice shook when she called to Sango. Sango's eyed widened in fright, Sango's mother had died after giving birth to her younger brother Kohaku and the only reason Sango's dad would call was if there was an emergency. Sango leapt off her sleeping bag, spilling the bottle of nail polish but not caring, and ran to the phone. _

"_Hello?" She asked cautiously._

"_Is this Sango Samyino?" An unrecognizable voice said._

"_Yes," Sango said quickly "What is it?"_

"_I'm Officer Taichiko" he introduced himself, "We regret to inform you that your father and younger brother have been killed by a drunk driver."_

"_NO!" Sango screamed crying. Her friends had followed her down the stairs, when they saw Sango cry they knew something was wrong. Sango wasn't the type of person who cried whenever something didn't go her way. Kagura had never seen her cry, _

_Ayame had only seen it once before, after Sango had broken her arm, and Kagome had only seen it a few times. _

_Mrs. Higurashi pulled her into a hug. Sango cried onto her shoulder. Kagome looked at her mom for explanation, as did Ayame and Kagura. Sango wiped her eyes and said, "Let me tell them, Mrs. Higurashi," _

"_Kohaku-kun and my father have been killed by a drunk driver," Sango said calmly. Kagome walked to her and gave her a hug, making Sango break down again. Her friends led her back to Kagome's room; they all sat on the bed and said nothing. All of them had grown up a little that night but Sango had grown up a lot._

_End of Flashback_

Sango had moved in with Kagome's family for a while. It only made her sadder though. Kagome's little brother Souta had been Kohaku's best friend, they were inseparable, like Kagome and Sango, and he reminded her too much of Kohaku to stay. Kagura's little sister Kanna had also been a friend of Kohaku's and Ayame's parents didn't have enough room for her. So Sango had sold her house and most of her possessions and bought a small apartment. She had a part time job to pay for part of the rent although Kagome's mother paid most of it.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome called waving a hand in front of her best friends face, "We have to get back to the class room now space cadet!"

"Sorry Kag-chan, I was just thinking about..."Sango trailed off. She didn't want to finish her sentence, she would start crying and then she would have to sing with a stuffed up nose if they won.

"Let's go," Ayame said rather fast noticing Sango's state.

"What are we singing if we win?" Kagura asked.

"Alone" Sango replied. It was her song and it had only a guitar and voices. "If you guys want to"

Kagome smiled at her. "I like it, what about you guys?"

Ayame and Kagura nodded. "Love it," they replied instantly.

Together the four walked back into the cafeteria The announcer teacher, none of them knew her name and hadn't been listening when it was announced, said, "Would all performers please come up on the stage." Loud noises were heard as fifteen groups of people clambered onto the small stage. Sango, Kagome, Ayame, and Kagura sat themselves in the front and center of the stage dangling they're legs off the edge.

The announcer/teacher announced "Since there were fifteen performance we will eliminate people by threes. Once you hear you or your groups name called you will be asked to leave the stage immediately." (A/n: she sounds like Jeff from Survivor).

"All Right we will begin by eliminating, Naraku and Hakoudoushi, Hojo and his knife throwers," The announcer paused to take a deep shuddering breath recalling that incident. "And finally Tamiko the Taste Tester," Those three groups of people left the stage.

This continued for sometime, until the announcer said, "And now from six to our final three! If you hear your name called leave immediately, The 3 K's, Yume the Yodeler and, Selina's String Quartet, please exit."

"OH MY GOD!" Kagome squealed.

"We're in the final THREE!" Kagura finished.

"Will the final three contestants please make there way to centre stage? (A/N: I love that movie)" the teacher asked.

And so the Angels From Hell, Nami, and Rei the soloist stood in centre stage.

The nameless teacher started talking again, "In third place we have Nami," The freshmen girl with blue-streaked black hair and bright blue eyes looked amazed and shocked. A secretary handed Nami some flowers and a sash that said third place."

_  
_Once again the nameless teach, started talking. "And so the final contestants are Rei, and the Angels from Hell.... And the winner is... (Some random kid backstage starts playing the drums (Ayame thinks _those better not be my drums!)_). The teacher said, "For second place we have Rei!" The audience clapped for her and then, "First place is of course Angels From Hell!"

Cheers exploded in the cafeteria. Everyone was on his or her feet, except Naraku, and Hakoudoushi. The teacher shouted over the noise, "For your prize Rei, there is a gift card for anything in Tokyo mall with $200 on it, and for our first place winners, since their a band it's a..." the teacher paused, "A chance to win at the battle of the bands in Tokyo this weekend, auditions are Wednesday, (It's Monday)"

"OMIGOSH" All four squealed.

"And now the winners will perform one final time." The announcer announced.

A slower beat than the other song started and this time Kagome was the only one with an instrument. She stood in the front with Sango and behind them were Ayame and Kagura.

Sango began to sing, this song was divided into parts.

"_That fateful call,_

_On that dreadful night,_

_Left me all alone,_

_How can that be right?_

_No one to help me now,_

_I can't believe I'm all alone,_

_But everyone's gone and _

_I'm on my own."_

The beat picks up a little.

_Chorus (Everyone sings)_

"_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I deserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do."_

_Kagome_

"_I'm not bad,_

_So I don't understand,_

_Why this all happened to me,_

_It makes me so mad._

_People pretend to comfort me,_

_But I see through this act,_

_No one's concerned,_

_I know this fact."_

_Guitar Solo (About 16 beats.)_

_Chorus_

"_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I deserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do."_

_Kagura_

_Tears fill my eyes,_

_But I hide it inside._

_I don't want fake hugs,_

_In which only greediness resides._

_I long for a real hug,_

_One that will be comforting to me,_

_A hug from someone,_

_Someone in my family."_

_Chorus_

"_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I derserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do."_

_Ayame_

"_How can I go on?_

_When all is lost?_

_From my thoughts, _

_I find no strength to carry on!_

_This could have been prevented_

_It didn't have to be this way_

_On my own, all alone,_

'_Cause of that frightful day."_

_Chorus (Fading, no guitar, just voices)_

"_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I derserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do._

_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I derserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do._

_By myself,_

_With no family,_

_Gone are things I treasured,_

_Gone are the faces I long to see._

_Anger courses through me,_

_What did I do?_

_Do I derserve this fate?_

'_Cause everyone seems to think I do."_

This time the cafeteria could be heard fifty miles away. The four girls left the stage and collected their prize. The bell rang to go him.

A/N: Next time,

"What song should we play for audition?" Inuyasha asked,

"A new one, I wrote," Sesshoumaru replied.

At the auditions

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked, "Is that you? You baka I missed you!"

"Shut up bakayasha! I missed you roo1

A/N: Oh...Sango 'n' Inu know each other from where? R&R Please!


	2. Auditions

A/N: Okay this was fast huh? While, I have writers block for Past Servant, which I have fully taken over, but I have no ideas, while I have one, but I don't know how to lead up to it. Anyways, review responses.

**RandomTale: **Yes I wrote the lyrics, you like them? I thought they were okay; you can use them in a story if you like. Glad you like this story and I hope you stick around.

**Linkmaster27: **I'm glad you like myInu/Kag songfic. I'm glad you think this story's great. No more waiting!

**Tori the Hawk Demon: **I rock? Thanks; you never send long reviews, lol... I rarely send them to you but most of mine are at least 10 words. Send a longer one, at least 8 words please? The words can even be repeated.

**Lady Sango 7: **I know! Wasn't it long? I thought so, anyways you find out how San and Inu know each other, oh, and by the way this goes for all my stories, I do NOT write San/Inu pairings or Mir/Kag. Strictly I write Mir/San maybe some Inu/Kag. Oh, and your welcome for reviewing your stories.

**DBZ Goddess: **I nearly made you cry? Aw, I'm sorry, I'm glad you think it's cool though.

**the-Decisions-Consequences: **1. Thank you, 1 u for Buyo. Okay #2, that wasn't my fault, it was supposed to be Guys and Girls but my spell checker is insane and automatically changed that. 3. I can't actually climb trees, I've always wanted to though. Seriously, unless there are like extremely low branches I'm unable to climb most trees. And if I can I can't look down when I'm up there. I'm terrified of heights.

A/N: Warning: To all Kikyou haters, this is not a fic for you, I love Kikyou but I hate Kik/Inu pairings, I'm going to make Kikyou only briefly mentioned in this story.

Things in double slashes mean scene change

This may come in handy; I could send it to you if you want it.

BandNameInstrument Angels From Hell Kagome Electric guitar 

SangoVoice only

Ayame Drums

Kagura Bass

Hell Raisers SesshoumaruLead voice/ electric guitar

Inuyashalead electric guitar

Kougabass

Mirokudrums

The Rivalry: Gone Wrong 

**Chapter 2: Auditions**

Tuesday

Kouga's Basement

"What are we playing for the auditions? Inuyasha asked.

"A new song, I wrote," Sesshoumaru replied handing a sheet to his younger brother.

He also handed a copy to Kouga and Miroku, "Let's get started then," Kouga said.

Everyone sweat dropped when they looked at their music. "Kouga, baka, you start!" Miroku told him reaching over and whacking Kouga on the head with his drumstick.

"All right1" Kouga said. Kouga strummed a few lines then turned to Sesshoumaru (a/n: do you know how long his name is?), "Hey, Fluffy, is that right?" Kouga asked.

"Don't call me Fluffy, " Sesshoumaru stated, "A little faster, like this," Sesshoumaru played the line again slightly faster.

"Check," Kouga replied. Kouga once again strummed his bass. Two guitars joined in and then the drums. Sesshoumaru began the song

"_Trapped in a dream,_

_Locked in a room, no way to go!_

_How can I escape this nightmare?_

_Could you possibly know?_

_Four walls surround me,_

_I have a good roof overhead,_

_And yet I want to travel,_

_But I'm stuck in this life instead."_

_Instrumental (24 beats)_

"_Stuck in a forbidden world,_

_No chance to play,_

_My life sucks,_

_More than it did yesterday._

_Four walls surround me,_

_I have a good roof overhead,_

_And yet I want to travel,_

_But I'm stuck in this life instead._

_I long to leave,_

_I long to run,_

_I long to fly,_

_But stuff like that's just not done_

_Four walls surround me,_

_I have a good roof overhead,_

_And yet I want to travel,_

_But I'm stuck in this life instead._

_Rules, rules, rules,_

_I can't escape it,_

_I'm trapped here,_

_And I hate it!_

_Four walls surround me,_

_I have a good roof overhead,_

_And yet I want to travel,_

_But I'm stuck in this life instead._

_Inuyasha's solo (16 beats)_

_Do you know how I feel?_

_Do you think this is right?_

_This is my worst dream,_

_On an everlasting night._

_Four walls surround me,_

_I have a good roof overhead,_

_And yet I want to travel,_

_But I'm stuck in this life instead._

_Stuck in this life instead!"_

At last the drums died away, "What do you think?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I think it's great," Miroku replied.

"Good enough for the audition," Kouga added.

"I could've done better. But this is good for now," Inuyasha said. He then asked Miroku, "What time are the auditions?"

A look of fear passed over Miroku's face and he walked as far away from Inuyasha as he could. "Our audition is at 7:00am but the paper said to be there for.6:00 am."

Now, we all know, Inuyasha doesn't mind waking other people up early, but he does mind when other people woke him up early.

Inuyasha started chasing Miroku, and Miroku doubled his speed, Inuyasha wouldn't hurt him life-threateningly but he could do some good damage. Being the only human in the band he had a disadvantage. Kouga was a wolf demon, Sesshoumaru was a full dog demon, and Inuyasha older half-brother, and Inuyasha was a half-dog demon. So Miroku quickly held out his right hand. It was gloved in purple cloth and had a string of prayer beads around it. "I've never used my curse, but I can always start!" Miroku threatened. Not that he actually would.

Inuyasha stopped mid-step, "Feh, it's not your fault."

Kagome's House

Kagome and Sango sat in Kagome's room, Sango was sleeping over, she frequently did so, and they were each memorizing words of a song. Ayame had written a new one, and they had decided to play it for the auditions.

"You got your part down yet? Kagome asked Sango. This had instruments and everyone singing, so they had to careful. Sango eyes widened and she nodded. Not many people knew this but Sango could play an assortment of instruments she just liked singing better. Ayame said this song required a keyboard and Sango smiled, glad Kagome mother taught piano lessons.

"Kag-chan?" Sango asked, calling Kagome the nickname she had used when they were little. "Can we drag your mom's keyboard up here, according to Ayame I'm playing. Unless, she can play the drums and the keyboard at the same time."

"Sure," Kagome said.

Ten Minutes Later

"That thing is heavy," Kagome panted, "Why couldn't we practice downstairs?"

"Your mom would kill us," Sango replied, "And we need alive people for the audition right?"

"Right, so I sing Ayame's part you sing Kagura's?" Kagome asked, referring to their usual plan when it was just Sango and Kagome practicing.

"Naturally," Sango said.

"Keyboard starts," Kagome pointed out, "I'll count you in... 5, 6, 7, 8"

Sango started playing, glad this was a slow song. Kagome's guitar soon sounded.

_Ayame's Part (Kagome's singing)_

"_The secret I hide,_

_The way I feel deep inside,_

_The way I can know,_

_The way I hope I'll never show_

_Chorus_

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

_Sango's Part_

_Wish this part was gone,_

_Then I never do anything wrong,_

_Lock it up and throw away the key, _

_But you see, it's a part of me._

_Chorus_

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

_Kagura's part (Sango's singing)_

_Sometimes I swear, sometime sneak out,_

_But isn't that what life's all about?_

_Taking chances, taking risks, taking shots,_

_But if you don't learn you'll never earn your spot._

_In life._

_Chorus_

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

_Kagome's Part._

_Wish I could be good,_

_Every chance I could, _

_But can't you see?_

_Everyone has a little bad, and mine's a part of me._

_Chorus_

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

_Everyone Sings_

_Just wanna be like me._

_Don't follow the crowd, obviously,_

_I can work this out,_

_If I need help I'll give a shout._

_But I Don't wanna _

_Show-off, act rough, lie,_

'_Cause I every time I do_

_A part of me dies._

_But I Don't wanna _

_Show-off, act rough, lie,_

'_Cause I every time I do_

_A part of me dies._

_Sango and Kagura sing this part_

_But I Don't wanna _

_Show-off, act rough, lie,_

'_Cause I every time I do_

_A part of me dies._

_But I Don't wanna _

_Show-off, act rough, lie,_

'_Cause I every time I do_

_A part of me dies._

_Ayame Kagome sing this part._

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

_Don't want to be a show-off,_

_Don't wanna act rough,_

_Don't wanna lie,_

_Every time I do a little part of me dies._

"Are we ready or what?" Kagome asked putting he guitar in the case. Sango smiled. She climbed into her sleeping bag and Kagome climbed onto her bed. They were both really excited about the next day.

Auditions

Kagome, Ayame Kagura and Sango climbed off the stage after their performance and made there way back to their seats.

Mr. Takatiki the MC (yay a name!) announced the next band, "We now have the ell Raisers, who will be playing a song called Trapped. I shall as usual introduce the band members but remember, if you can feel free to leave or you can hang around and watch our other auditioners," the mc paused to breath, " And now here are the Hell Raisers, Sesshoumaru on guitar with lead voice, Inuyasha lead guitar, Miroku drums and Kouga bass."

Sango froze; _did Mr. Takatiki just say Inuyasha? _She asked herself, _it can't be the same one! But Inuyasha isn't a very common name and wasn't his older brother named Sesshoumaru? I'll know when he comes on stage._

Sango searched the stage for the guitar player he had a baseball cap pulled low over his forehead. It was him! Only Sango and she supposed the other boys on the stage knew what the cap was covering. She would have to talk to hi as soon as he finished playing.

Sango ran to the bottom of the stairs that led off the stage just as the song ended. She waited patiently there for him. He climbed down and she called out to him. "Bakayasha!" she taunted, using her old nickname for him.

Baka...I mean Inuyasha whipped around, only one person in his whole entire life had ever called him that, and he hadn't seen her in years. Inuyasha faced the girl, "Sango baka! I didn't miss you!"

"Shut up bakayashsa! I missed you!" Sango replied. Giving him a hug

That surprised, Kouga, Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kagura and Kagome a lot. Sango didn't hug people, other than Kagome, Kagura and Ayame, and Inuyasha had never hugged anyone.

Inuyasha smirked, "I suppose, I should introduce you huh?"

"Yeah," Sango replied.

"Okay, this is Miroku, this is Kouga, and this is my half-brother Sesshoumaru, do you remember him?" Inuyasha introduced.

"I think we've met once before, but yeah, this is my best friend Kagome-chan, this Kagura-chan and this is Ayame-chan." Sango stated.

"Hi," Everyone else said.

Then Kagome spoke up, "How did you two meet?" she asked winking. Sesshoumaru started snickering and Sango turned around and pushed Kagome.

"We were neighbors when we were three and then... Inuyasha had to move because hanyou's weren't accepted where I lived. Neither were demons."

"Inuyasha is a hanyou?" Ayame asked, "Meaning as in he had a human mother or father?"

"Mother," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagura stood their puzzling something out, then she said, "If Inuyasha is a half-demon your only his half brother your father was a demon, was your mom a demon too Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes, I'm a full dog demon," Sesshoumaru replied, "Why? Do you have a problem?"

"Not at all, "Kagura replied, "For I am a demon too, a wind demon.'

"Prove it," snarled Sesshoumaru.

Kagura pulled her hair behind her ears revealing pointed ears. "Proof enough?"

Sesshoumaru growled, pulling back his long silver (NOT WHITE!) hair and revealed similar ears. Kouga pushed his headband down and smiled, "Wolf demon here, with a tail." He said.

Ayame gasped, "You're a wolf demon? From what clan?"

"You know the clans?" Kouga asked.

"Of course, I'm a wolf demon too." Ayame replied.

I'm feeling left out," Kagome said, "Is everyone here a demon?"

"No," Miroku replied, "I'm full human,"

Sango smiled, "you know I'm not a demon, rather a person from the line of demon-slaying."

Kouga jumped back, warily, "You slay demons?"

"I can," Sango replied laughing at Kouga's face, "I don't unless there are evil, and I can threaten."

Inuyasha nodded, "She can, she chase you too."

"How did you guys meet?" Kouga asked.

Sango opened her mouth to reply; instead she turned around and yelled, "PERVERT!"

Sango slapped Miroku, and the three other guys sweat dropped. "Sorry," Inuyasha said, "I wish I could say he's not always like this but he is,"

"Anyways, as I was saying, Inuyasha and I were neighbors and our mom's were best friends, we didn't like each other at first, and we still don't like each other, but we can now tolerate each other, we became friends, and then our town, they found out Inuyasha was a half-demon and kicked him and his mother out." Sango explained quickly.

Inuyasha had started growling and Sango reached up under his hat. Inuyasha growling softened.

"What did you do to him?' Miroku asked.

Sango glared daggers at him and said, "I calmed him down using the old trick."

Miroku sniggered. Kouga did as well, Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow.

The MC announced, "The auditions are finished for the day you guys we'll be notified by Saturday, if you make it."

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, "It's only 10:00 do you guys wanna hang out together?"

"Sure," Kagome replied, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"We could go to our clubhouse," Kouga replied. "My basement."

"How are we going to get there? We were supposed to walk to my house, right now," Sango replied, "We have no way to get to Kouga's house."

"I'll take you," Sesshoumaru said, "I'm seventeen, and I have a van that can hold six."

"There are 8 of us Fluff!" Inuyasha said.

"I know that, I'll take people in shifts, we only live 10 minutes away." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay, that makes sense," Kagome said.

"I'll take Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Ayame and Kagura now. And I'll leave Kouga with the pervert." Sesshoumaru said.

"Okay," Everyone said.

Kouga pouted, after Sesshoumaru left. "Man, I hate, you," he said to Miroku.

"Why?" Miroku asked.

"While, that Kagome girl is pretty and that Ayame girl is exceedingly hot." Kouga replied.

Miroku grinned, "Kagura and Sango aren't that bad looking either."

The End

A/N: Wow this is page 11 in word. What I'm typing now. I guess the songs make the chapters longer.

Next Chapter: At the Movies

"Your basement is really cool Kouga". Ayame stated sweetly.

"Thanks," Kouga replied flashing her a grin.

With Sesshoumaru and Kagura

"If you make it to the Battle of the Bands I'll take you on a victory date," sesshop9umaru told Kagura.

'If I don't?" Kagura asked.

"Then I'll take you on an apology date, okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagura nodded.

At Sesshy's Apartment

Sesshoumaru opened the door and a baby sitter came to him, "Asleep as usual," the girl said.

"Thanks Yume," Sesshoumaru said slipping a 10-dollar bill in her hands.

"No problem Sesshoumaru, she's an angel," Yume said leaving.

Kagura looked around Sesshoumaru's apartment and found a little girl, around the age of eight lying on the couch.

"Is she yours?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru.

End

A/N: Does anyone know who the little girl is? R&R please!


	3. At the Movies

**A/N: **Hey all sorry for the wait! This chapter has a special dedication! So if I ever die, this what shall happen hm…I'm not sure, all I know is that whatever chapter is dedicated to a specific person gets the ownership of that chapter. The owner ships of my stories shall be divided between, Kag-chan, Houshi-sama and Ryu, and Lady Sango 7 since she has been a faithful reviewer since my first story! There you go.

**Review Responses:**

**Wind Archer: **Glad you like it! Well, this isn't exactly soon! But at least I updated!

**Kinora: **no actually, the girl isn't Saku-chan but it is…oh I'm gonna make you read…lol…glad you think this is the coolest story ever!

**Draca8u: **yes I wrote the lyrics, glad you like the story, battle of the Bands do rule.

**Fran KC: ** I'm glad you think it's Kawaii, me too.

**Elemental: **oO you thought that was a cliffhanger! Hah! Wait til later chapters. I updated.

**DBZ Goddess: **Well, I apologize for the wait but here you go, here's the chapter. Kagura and Sesshy's date.

**Lady Sango 7: **Your right! Glad you liked it.

**Ryu the Dragon Demon: **Glad you actual sent a long review! Or Semi-long even. Thanks for the complements!

**Linkmaster27: **Good guess.

**Bluespark: **Thank you1 I like my lyrics, my favourite song is Trapped. I updated all though not soon.

**Disclaimer: **Who said I own Inuyasha? Not me! I don't own Green Day or their song Boulevard of Broken Dreams either.

**Dedication: **Kinora-sama since you love this story this chapter is for you!

**The Rivalry: Gone Wrong**

**Chapter 3**

**At the Movies**

Kouga was still grumbling as he and Miroku and Sesshoumaru got out of the van. Sesshoumaru ignored him and Miroku rolled his eyes.

As the three entered the basement of Kouga's house they were surprised to here drums rolling and guitars playing and a single bass and a single voice.

_If we we're to meet again, _

_How would you know it's me?_

_It's been a long time since we first met._

_And I wonder how long it's gonna be._

Sango's voice was cut off by Kagome's and Inuyasha's "You baka!" Inuyasha shouted as Kagome yawned and rolled her eyes, "We said two G's and three A's not one G and four A's!"

Kagura laughed, "Actually Inu, we did agree on two G's and four A's so neither of you are right." Kagura said playing the line.

"Oh," Both Kagome and Inuyasha muttered well Ayame and Sango noticed the entry of the 3 other guys.

"Oh, I knew I shouldn't have left him here with the girls," Sesshoumaru said. "All he knows how to do is argue."

"Do not! I know more!' Inuyasha snapped back.

"No you don't" Kouga said.

"Yes I do! Shut up WIMPY WOLF!" Inuyasha replied and then rounding on Kagura, "did you just call me Inu?"

Everyone except a steaming Inuyasha burst into a fit of laughter. "What's wrong with a nick name bakayasha?" Sango asked still laughing. "Now can we get back to my song?"

"Fine," Inuyasha said grumpily and played two G's and four A's.

"Wait," Ayame said, "Let Sesshoumaru and Miroku and Kouga get their stuff first," Ayame moved over so Miroku could share the snare drum and Kouga got out his bass well Sesshoumaru stood next to Sango, "Oh, by the way Kouga, your place is really cool." Ayame said smiling sweetly.

"Thanks," Kouga said flashing the red head a grin.

"All right," Sango said "I'm going on complete improvisation here so join in when you can, Kouga, just so you know it's two G's and Four A's."

Ayame and Miroku started a fast rhythm on the drums. Two basses and two guitars joined in, and finally Sango's voice well Sesshoumaru waited patiently.

Sango 

_If we we're to meet again, _

_How would you know it's me?_

_It's been a long time since we first met._

_And I wonder how long it's gonna be._

_Sesshoumaru_

_I'll never forget,_

_Your beautiful face,_

_You've been in my life too long._

_I have no memories of you that I would like to erase._

Sango and Sesshoumaru began to work well with each other and had a connection giving Ayame and Miroku a solo they came up with a chorus.

Chorus 

_If I were to see you,_

_Just one more time, someday._

_Then I'll make sure you know,_

_How I felt when we went our separate ways._

I wonder how long it's been? 

_It's seems like forever,_

_Since I've seen looking at me._

_And I'll never…_

_Forget._

Sango nodded towards Sesshoumaru and he started singing the 3rd verse.

_Sesshoumaru_

_One day I promise that I'll come to you,_

_And will be friends once again._

_But of all the times I've thought of you,_

_I haven't kept my promise yet._

_Sango_

_I'll be waiting here, _

_For you, waiting with open arms._

_The day you arrive will be a day,_

_When I can cause no harm._

Chorus 

_If I were to see you,_

_Just one more time, someday._

_Then I'll make sure you know,_

_How I felt when we went our separate ways._

I wonder how long it's been? 

_It's seems like forever,_

_Since I've seen looking at me._

_And I'll never…_

_Forget._

Chorus 

_If I were to see you,_

_Just one more time, someday._

_Then I'll make sure you know,_

_How I felt when we went our separate ways._

I wonder how long it's been? 

_It's seems like forever,_

_Since I've seen looking at me._

_And I'll never…_

_Forget._

Sango 

_And I'll never forget, (holds forget for 8 counts)_

_Sesshoumaru_

_And I'll never forget._

_Together_

_And we'll never forget,_

_Never forget._

"Wow," Miroku said as the last line of the guitar faded away. "That sounded awesome did anyone write it down?"

Kouga waved a piece of paper in the air, on it hand what looked like a chicken had stepped in ink and run over the page. Kagome looked in disbelief at Kouga' s 'writing' "How do you read that?"

"Hey I was trying to write down notes and words without missing a note on my bass," Kouga defended himself.

"He didn't succeed," Kagura replied. Everyone laughed. And Inuyasha's stomach growled. Loudly.

"Um…" Inuyasha tried to cover up his embarrassment by asking, "Is anyone else starving?"

Kagome noticed Inuyasha's embarrassment and said, "I'm kind of hungry too now that you mention it,"

Kagura smiled and said "I'll get something." Then she stopped and sweat dropped. "Is anyone going to show m where the kitchen is?"

Sesshoumaru got up and said, "Follow me."

Kagura followed Sesshoumaru up the stairs.

"I've never seen my brother be so nice." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow. Ayame screamed and whacked Miroku over the head. Kouga was standing in front of Ayame in a flash. "You keep your hands off her!" Kouga said protectively well Ayame blushed.

Inuyasha had meanwhile been flipping through movie choices on a website on his laptop. "Anyone want to see a horror movie on… after we find out if we made it?"

"Sure" Everyone replied.

In the kitchen

"Why are you following me around?" Kagura asked.

"I wanted to apologize for my brother, the pervert and Kouga's immature behavior." Sesshoumaru said.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Then, why aren't you out there apologizing to everyone, not just me?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, "All right you caught me, I wanted to ask you something,"

"What were you going to ask?" Kagura asked blushing slightly.

"Would you like to go on a victory date if you make it into Battle of the Bands?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"And if I don't?" Kagura asked.

"Then I'll take you on an apology date okay?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagura nodded.

Saturday Morning at like 11:00

Sango lay fast asleep in her bed until something licked her nose. "Good morning Kirara" Sango said petting Kirara on the head and getting up, she looked at the small two-tailed cat demon and said, "Hey, is everyone coming for breakfast?" Kirara mewed happily.

Sango groaned and rolled out of bed and onto her apartment floor. She stood up and shivered, "When did it get so cold?' she asked herself taking out a big black sweater and some hip-hugger blue jeans.

Sango walked into her small kitchen and pulled out a batch of pancake batter. Pulling out a pan she began to cook 8 pancakes. As she was cooking she also fed Kirara and heard a knock on her door.

Sango ran the small space to her door opened it waved hi and ran back to the stove. Kagura, Kagome and Ayame entered. Walking into Sango's living room they all flopped on the couch. Sango came back with a stack of eight pancakes, and said, "Help yourself."

Everyone began eating when the phone rang Sango picked it up, "Hello?" she said.

"Oh hi! Bakayasha!" Sango said, "not yet, no, um I'll call as soon as they do, just to let you know, kay, I will, bye bakayasha!"

Inu's side of the convo.

Sango, "hello?"

Inu, "Hey, it's Inuyasha."

Sango "Oh hi! Bakayasha!"

"Listen have the Battle of the Bands called yet?"

"Not yet,"

"So you don't know if we got in yet?"

"No"

"Can you call as soon as you know?"

"Um…I'll call as soon as they do, just to let you know"

"Oh and tell Ayame Kouga says hi."

"Kay I will"

"Bye then,"

"Bye Bakayasha!"

Ayame groaned, "I hate listening to one-sided conversations." Kagome and Kagura nodded in agreement.

Sango smiled, "Kouga says hi,"

Ayame blushed a pretty tinge of pink and Kagome said, "I think you like him!"

"So what if I do?" Ayame replied.

Kagura shrugged, "Nothing Aya-chan, you two look cute together."

"Well, you and Sesshoumaru look good together as well," Sango said grinning, "Never hand out the wrong cell number Kagura-chan."

Kagura turned a deep shade of red, "What did you find out?"

Sango smirked, "only that Sesshoumaru plans to take you out tonight after the movies, and that he really likes you, and that I'm not supposed to tell you this…"

Kagura smiled, "Well, I'm glad you did."

Sango smiled, "No problem," suddenly the phone rang and Sango grabbed it, "Hello?"

Mr. Takatiki's voice was heard on the other end, "Hello Sango, I'm just calling to let you know you and your band Angels from Hell have made into the battle of the bands, we will see you on Monday."

"Thank you Mr. Takatiki," Sango said not breathing a word to her friends if they made it, "Before you go could you tell me if the Hell Raisers made it?"

Mr. Takatiki flipped through some papers and said, ""Yes they did, and I just called them,"

"Thank you" Sango said and hung up the phone. The she screamed "WE MADE IT!"

"NO WAY!" Kagome shouted,

"YES! WE DID! And so did the Hell Raisers. I hafta call bakayasha! There at Kouga's anyone know the number?"

Ayame grinned, "I do!"

Kagura looked at her "Are you a stalker?"

Ayame shook her head, "no I just said Sango asked for it so she could call Bakayasha when he was at Kouga's and Kouga was like 'Sure thing'"

"You are a stalker!" Kagome said, "And a sneaky one too!"

Ayame dialed the number and handed the phone to Sango, Sango looked at her incredibly," you memorized it?" she whispered.

Ayame blushed, "Maybe"

"Stalker," Both Kagura and Kagome muttered.

"Hey bakayasha! Yeah we made it too! Yeah I asked! Congrats! Okay, sure thing, here!" Sango said then she handed the phone to Kagura, "It's your boyfriend!" Sango whispered.

"Hello?" Kagura said. "Oh hey, Sesshoumaru, yeah were still on well that sounds great! Okay. We'll go right after the movies then? Thanks! See ya!"

Kagura hung up and Ayame said, "We should get going." Sango plastered a smile and said, "Let me go get my hat." Stopping in the bathroom on the way Sango pulled back one of her long sleeves. Grimacing at the scars she gently prodded the recently cut one. It began to bleed she bandaged it. And covered the smell with body-spray. Sango then grabbed her baseball cap and pet Kirara's head on the way out.

Ayame, Kagura and Kagome were waiting at the elevator. "Wait! How are we getting there?" Kagome asked.

"Sesshoumaru got a new car the other day, from his full-time job and he's a student at night," Kagura replied.

"Wow, how much do you know Kagura?" Kagome asked. "Enough that he and Inuyasha live in separate apartments in the same building and that there's only a years difference between them." Kagura replied, "Oh and the new car holds eight. I should say van."

Suddenly a black van with red flames across the sides pulled up. Inuyasha rolled down the passenger seat window and said "Hurry up slowpokes!" he jumped out of the passenger seat, "Sesshoumaru says, Kagura gets to sit with him, in the front seat, you should feel honored, I had to fight my way there."

Kagura smiled and hopped into the passenger seat. Kouga sat in the middle seat and Ayame immediately sat beside him, so she was in the middle, Kagome hopped in beside Ayame. Sango groaned when she realized she was stuck in between Miroku, who was sitting behind Kouga and Inuyasha who was behind Kagome.

A song came on the radio and Inuyasha called from the back. "Blast this song Sesshoumaru it is the best!"

"I love this song!" Kagome said as Green Day's Boulevard of Broken Dreams began to play.

Inuyasha began to sing. "_I walk a lonely road. The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes. But it's home to me and I walk alone"_

Kouga sang. _"I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk alone"_

Miroku sang this. "_I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a..."_

Sesshoumaru sang, _"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me 'Til then I walk alone Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah"_

Kagura sang, _"I'm walking down the line. That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line. Of the edge and where I walk alone"_

Kagome sang, _"Read between the lines, What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs, To know I'm still alive and I walk alone"_

Ayame sang, _"I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone I walk a..."_

Sango sang this part, _"My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone."_

Every finished the song with, _"Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah Ah-ah, Ah-ah I walk alone I walk a... I walk this empty street. On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams. Where the city sleeps. And I'm the only one and I walk a...My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. 'Til then I walk alone..."_

When the song finished, Miroku smiled and said, "we sound good don't we Sango?" he then reached over and Sango slapped him, "Hentai," she muttered glaring. Miroku sat swirly eyed and the rest of the ride to the theatre was ridden in silence.

Once at the movie theatre, Sesshoumaru smiled and said, "Should we install a boy girl seating rule?"

"It's only cause you wanna sit with Kagura!" Kouga taunted.

Kagura flushed and said, "So what if he does?"

Kagome grinned, "It could be fun."

Sango looked wary, "how do we choose who we sit beside?"

"The girls pull the guys name out of Inuyasha's baseball cap," Kouga said.

"Hey! I can't take this off here!" Inuyasha said.

"Why not?" Kagome asked curiously. (A/n: remember the girls haven't seen Inu without his hat so no one except Sango knows what's underneath the guys know too.)

"Never mind, we'll use mine," Sango said pulling off her cap. The guys each h wrote their name on the piece of a paper and put it in the hat. "No trading," Sango said.

"Okay," everyone agreed. Kagome pulled out a slip first, then Ayame, then Sango then Kagura.

"On the count of three," Ayame said. Together the girls said, "One, two, THREE!" They opened the piece of paper.

Kagura saw: Sesshoumaru her thoughts? _'YES!'_

Ayame saw: Kouga, her thoughts? '_YES!'_

Kagome saw: Inuyasha, her thoughts? _'Well it's better than Miroku I guess."_

Sango saw; you guessed it, Miroku, her thoughts? _'Oh hell no, why did I get stuck beside the hentai?'_

The guys looked at the names the girls pulled out and 3 of them grinned happily, Inuyasha sighed, _'If only she didn't look so much like Kikyou'_

I'm not going into to details, let's just say that the movie was crap so Inuyasha spent his time sulking well Kagome tried to ask him questions, Kagura lay her head against Sesshoumaru's shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Kouga and Ayame smiled and flirted with each other and Sango sat as far away from Miroku as possible desperately trying to slap him every time he go to close.

After that, Sesshoumaru dropped everyone off at his or her individual houses. "Out, Miroku Sango," Sesshoumaru said last.

"Whoa, you live here?" Sango said to Miroku.

"Yes, I do, why?"

Sango groaned, "This is my apartment."

Miroku grinned "really? What floor?"

"Eighth," Sango replied making a major mistake.

"Cool, I live on the seventh." Miroku replied holding the door open for Sango.

Then only Kagura and Sesshoumaru remained in the car. Sesshoumaru drove Kagura to a small diner and sat her across from him, After the dinner Kagura leaned over and kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips, she pulled away quickly and blushed. Sesshoumaru smiled and held out his hand getting up, Kagura took it and they walked out of the diner hand in hand.

After the date,

"I need to check in on something," Sesshoumaru said when he realized Kagura's house was just across the street from his apartment. Sesshoumaru opened the door to his apartment and a young girl came out she looked around 14.

"Asleep as usual," the girl said.

"Thanks Yume," Sesshoumaru replied slipping the girl a ten-dollar bill. Yume left smiling at Sesshoumaru.

Kagura looked around Sesshoumaru's apartment and found a little girl, around the age of eight lying on the couch

"Is she yours?" Kagura asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru nodded and smiled at the shocked look on Kagura's face, "Oh, not in that way, I adopted her, it took a lot of work too, your not supposed to be able to adopt until your 18 but I found her on the streets, and she said her parents had been murdered, and I couldn't just leave her so I took her to the adoption agency and they pulled some strings and let me keep her, she also told me her name is Rin."

Kagura smiled and said, "she's adorable. and that is so incredibly sweet of you,"

"Thanks, I believe you may have heard about her," Sesshoumaru said, "She goes to school, and I believe her Kagura, Souta and Kohaku are in the same class."

Kagura's smile faded at the sound of Sango's little brother, "Was, Kohaku was, didn't Rin tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"That Kohaku and Sango's father were killed last year in a car crash, close to Christmas. Sango will be getting depressed at the end of this month, (A/n: It's November)." Kagura replied.

"No, she didn't, I wish she had." Sesshoumaru replied.

"I should go," Kagura said awkwardly.

"Would you like Inuyasha to walk you home?" Sesshoumaru asked smiling apologetically,

"No, I'll be fine, I had a great time Sesshoumaru." Kagura said,

Sesshoumaru wrapped Kagura in a hug and kissed her. Pulling away after a few minutes he said, "call me when you get home."

"I will, see ya later, Sesshoumaru-kun," Kagura said walking out of the apartment.

End.

Woo-hoo! That's long! And finally finished! I can't believe how long it took me! Sheesh. 12 pages! A new record!

Next Chapter.

The Truth Spills 

"Kikyou was his only other girlfriend," Sesshoumaru told the girls, "A guy named Naraku killed her,"

Kagura's eyes widened, "NO!" she shouted, burying her head in her arms.

At Sango's

"Sango!" Kagome screamed as she found her best friend inside Sango's bathroom, blood spilling around her, Sango unconscious.

A/N: And that's all you get! Cause I'm falling asleep and I can type better when I'm awake…lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed before and RR!


	4. The Truth Spills

A/N: Yes, I know it's been a long time…but…I was having computer problems…but I am updating…be happy!

A Couple of things before we start, there are some OC's that do not belong to me in this story.

I do however have details on them if you must know!

Kinora, Ono, Saku, and Rajha, do not belong to me but to various friends. Their songs, Running does belong to me however.

Okay, Full Circle explanation…um well they belong to Ryu the Dragon Demon, and it's his song…sadly…I didn't write it!

Ryu: plays the keyboard. Back up vocals.

Ronin (1): Twin to Ronin (2) nicknamed 1, plays drums back-up vocals.

Ronin (2): Lead vocals, he sings Black Out. Nicknamed 2.

Taran: Lead Guitar…. occasionally sings…

If you want to know what they look like go bug Ryu: the Dragon Demon 'cause that will take me forever to write.

Disclaimer: Wow, this will take awhile.

I don't own, Ryu, Ronin, Ronin, Taran, Kinora, Onomayaki, Rajha, Sakurasha, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kouga, Kagura, Sesshoumaru, Ayame, Kanna, Souta, Rin, and anyone else who appears in this story from Inuyasha. I don't own Full Circle lyrics.

I DO own: Hell Raisers lyrics, Angels from Hell lyrics, and Demon's Daughter's lyrics.

Review Replies:

DBZ Goddess: Breathe, don't forget to breathe! Hang on; I've got just what you need, read this new chapter! Glad you like it.

Inu-midoriko: Sorry you were dying for so long, here's a quick cure.

Samuarai fish: glad you love it. That's for me to know and you to find out. The next chapter is coming out now!

Shippo lover: um he may make a later appearance; glad you think its "kool"

Lady-Sango77: Okay, you will find out…EVENTUALLY!

Ryu the Dragon Demon: Domo-kun don't eat me please!

Kinora: OO...Yup that's a mistake…. here is more just for you…

Bloody Rin: Glad you like it! Here's the fourth chapter.

Lady Sango 7: This chapter is full of surprises for sure.

LaDyPnAi: glad you like it.

Fran KC: I will stop updating but not for a while, I'm just VERY SLOW!

A/N: Finally, a Special thanks to the creator of Rajha, she helped me finish a song! Now anyone who's read that whole thing say, MOO in your review.

The Rivalry: Gone Wrong 

**The Truth Spills**

Kouga's Basement 

Kouga looked around his basement, everyone had been waiting for Sesshoumaru to arrive, it was a surprise that when he did he brought three younger girls with him. "Why are there little kids running around my basement?" Kouga asked.

"They're not little kids," Sesshoumaru replied.

"She is!" Kouga exclaimed pointing to Rin.

"Rin is eight, but very mature. Sakurasha is Inuyasha's half-sister, and Onomayaki is her friend. Both Sakurasha and Onomayaki are both thirteen" Sesshoumaru replied.

"That still doesn't explain why we have to leave so early!" Kouga complained yawning.

Sesshoumaru almost sighed, but responded calmly, "We have to leave early because Sakurasha and Onomayaki are in Demon Daughters the winner of the Junior Battle of the Bands contest, and Rin wants to support them." He paused, "Besides, Ayame is going to be there because, Kagome's mother was dropping everyone off, and Souta wants to support Demon's Daughters too."

"You just want to go 'cause Kagura's bringing Kanna," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshoumaru just glared.

Miroku and Kouga laughed quietly, before Miroku said, "So are we leaving now?"

A vein popped in Sesshoumaru's head, but he calmly said, "Yes, we are leaving right now."

At the Battle of the Bands 

Mr. Takatiki stood on the stage and announced, "The winner of the Junior Battle of the Bands, Demon's Daughters are here today to perform for us. Please give a welcoming applause to Kinora, Rajha, Ono, and Saku."

Four teenage girls climbed onto the stage. Two held guitars, one held a pair of drumsticks and the last girl held nothing.

The girl holding nothing who was in a pair of black jeans and a green tank top, walked towards the keyboards on the stage. Her black hair was died blue at the tips. And she had bright green eyes. The only jewelry she wore was a jade stone on a necklace.

The girl with the drumsticks was wearing baggy blue jeans, and a very baggy dark blue t-shirt that hung down to her knees. She had silver hair, and amber eyes, and she was wearing a blue baseball cap, backwards. She naturally headed to the drum set.

One of the girls with the guitars headed straight to the microphone in the middle of the stage. Her hair was a sandy brown and she had maroon eyes. She was wearing a tight black spaghetti strap tank top, she was wearing a short skirt that matched her eyes and said in silver across her butt, Rock Star. A stylish maroon cap was on her head.

Finally the other girl with the guitar, who was wearing her pink hair up in a high ponytail and a long pink skirt with a matching pink top. Her guitar was pink and she had a pink bandana on. Her eyes shone the same colour as Inuyasha's.

Kagura, and the rest of the Angels from Hell looked at the girls on stage. The Hell Raisers also stood with the Angels from Hell. Scattered in between them, were, Souta, Kanna and Rin. Rin stood beside Sesshoumaru, Kanna stood quietly beside Kagura, and Souta stood in between Kagome and Sango.

Kagome smiled, "Okay Souta, who's who?"

Souta grinned happily pointing out each of his friends. "Kinora, is the one with the black hair, Onomayaki, or Ono-chan as we call her, is the one with black and maroon guitar, Sakurasha, or Saku-chan as we call her, is Inuyasha's half-sister, and the one with the pink everything, and finally the one at the drum set is Rajha, bad temper, good friend."

"Don't go spreading it around that I'm related to Sakurasha!" Inuyasha hissed.

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha replied, "Because she's a whiny brat!"

Kagura joined in the conversation, "Are they all demons?"

Kanna answered her in a quiet voice, barely an audible whisper, "No Kagura, they are all daughters of demons, but only Kinora is a full demon. Ono, Saku and Rajha are all half-demons…half-dog demons to be exact."

Kagura nodded, "Would I know Kinora? She looks familiar."

Kanna shook her head quickly, and lied, "No Kagura, I do not think you would know her."

Rin and Souta both looked at her knowing the truth, Kana had just lied through her teeth, but if Kagura had known the truth, the truth being Kinora was Naraku's sister. Than no one knew what Kagura might do. Sango in the mean time had said nothing all morning she was very quiet on the cold morning, because it was December first and Christmas was just around the corner.

Finally a beat on the drum set started from the stage. It was a steady beat, on the snare drum only, it sounded like this: _ta-ta-ti-ti-ta _(each ta is held for one count, ti's are .5 counts).

Guitars started to strum while the keyboard played the melody.

Ono began to sing.

"_Running away from this place,_

_Trying to get away,_

_Something I plan on doing,_

_Any coming day._

_I can't stand you any longer,_

_Bossing me around,_

_You've got no right to order me,_

_But whenever I make just one sound,"_

_Chorus (Kinora and Ono sing)_

"_You tell me, to be quiet,_

_You always tell me what to do,_

_When I grow up,_

I'm never gonna be like you 

_I'm sick of taking orders._

_I'm gonna leave you standing alone,_

_I'm gonna run away today,_

_I'll make it on my own."_

Rajha started to bang out her drum solo, playing the snare, bass and using the cymbals, she had a solo lasting her 24 counts.

Kinora began to sing.

"_You think I'm scared,_

_But I 'll tell you that I'm not,_

_What's worse than staying with you?_

_You've said meaner things, than I've ever thought._

_Can't wait 'til I turn eighteen,_

_When I can finally be free,_

_I'll keep running,_

_Never again will you see me."_

_Chorus (Kinora, Ono and Rajha sing)_

"_You tell me, to be quiet,_

_You always tell me what to do,_

_When I grow up,_

_I'm never gonna be like you_

_I'm sick of taking orders._

_I'm gonna leave you standing alone,_

_I'm gonna run away today,_

_I'll make it on my own."_

Rajha sang next.

"_I'm not running like a coward,_

_I'm trying to break away,_

_I'm tired of you holding me back,_

_You're just getting in my way._

_I don't need to be babysat,_

_I'm not your little kid anymore,_

_I'm leaving you, and that's that._

_It's what I've been waiting for!"_

A short guitar solo played by Saku, only lasting 16 beats.

_Chorus (Kinora, Ono, Rajha and Saku sing)_

"_You tell me, to be quiet,_

_You always tell me what to do,_

_When I grow up,_

_I'm never gonna be like you_

_I'm sick of taking orders._

_I'm gonna leave you standing alone,_

_I'm gonna run away today,_

_I'll make it on my own."_

Kinora had a beautiful solo as well. She wrote her own solo, on the keyboard.

Sango dashed to the bathroom in the midst of all this, Kagome had noticed her friend was missing. Kagome headed toward the bathroom, knowing that's where Sango would've headed. Inuyasha watched her go tilting his head sideways.

Sakurasha sang the last two verses of the song.

"_Just a few more years_

_Can't wait to leave this place,_

_The day I leave,_

_I'll slam the door in your face._

_I'll make it on my own,_

_Without you in my way._

_I didn't need you in the first place._

_I'm dreaming of that day"_

Sango leaned against the back of the toilet seat and began to cry. Taking a small kitchen knife out of her purse she slit her wrists. She heard the door open. Quickly Sango bandaged the wound and hid it under her long sleeve. She sprayed some perfume on hoping to cover up the scent of blood.

"Sango?" Kagome's voice called, "are you in here?"

Sango left the stall wiping her eyes. "Yeah…" she responded.

"What wrong?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head, " I was just thinking that Kohaku should have been here cheering Demon's Daughters on. He would have loved it."

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend, "Yes, I know he would've loved it."

"Okay, we can go now." Sango said quietly. As they left he bathroom they heard Demon's daughters voices fade away.

_Chorus (Every one) (fading)_

"_You tell me, to be quiet,_

_You always tell me what to do,_

_When I grow up,_

_I'm never gonna be like you_

_I'm sick of taking orders._

_I'm gonna leave you standing alone,_

_I'm gonna run away today,_

_I'll make it on my own."_

Everyone in the auditorium gave the amazing applause. Mr. Takatiki climbed upon the stage again. "Weren't they wonderful? Let's give it up once again for Kinora, Ono, Rajha, and Saku, the Demons Daughters!"

Once again the auditorium was filled with clapping cheers and screams. When it died away Mr. Takatiki spoke again, "And now onto the Battle of the Bands. First up is Full circle. Let's hear for Ryu, Ronin, Ronin, and Taran! Their singing their new hit Black Out"((A/N: Again…NOT MY SONG! Full credit should go to Ryu the Dragon Demon!))

_2_

_You locked me up in that black room_

_You pretended I wasn't there_

_You left me chained up just to die_

_You stole my soul, you laugh when I cry_

_You captured me, you stole my heart_

_Yeah, I believed you were sincere_

_You told me that I had your love_

_You lied when you whispered it in my ear_

_I was a fool for believin' you_

_Ever had a thing for me_

_And now I'm stuck here in this room_

_Wishing death would just find me_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just take my pain away!_

_BLACK OUT!_

_You left me here to die_

_BLACK OUT!_

_So why do I still hold on?  
BLACK OUT!_

_Why can't I say goodbye?_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_I think of freedom, I think of light_

_Then you come along and rip it up_

_And I'm left there, torn at the sight_

_How can you be so pitch black?_

_What have you done to me?  
I'm left, tacked up on the wall_

_You've taken my spirit from me!_

_I was a fool for believin' you_

_Ever had a thing for me_

_And now I'm stuck here in this room_

_Wishing death would just find me_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just take my pain away!_

_BLACK OUT!_

_You left me here to die_

_BLACK OUT!_

_So why do I still hold on?  
BLACK OUT!_

_Why can't I say goodbye?_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just take my pain away!_

_BLACK OUT!_

_You lied with an innocent kiss_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just let me sit here and rot forever  
BLACK OUT!_

_Hell can't be worse then this?_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just take my pain away!_

_BLACK OUT!_

_You left me here to die_

_BLACK OUT!_

_So why do I still hold on?  
BLACK OUT!_

_How can you watch me cry?_

_BLACK OUT!_

_Just take my pain away!_

_BLACK OUT!_

_You left me here to die_

_BLACK OUT!_

So why do I still hold on?

BLACK OUT! 

_Why can't I say goodbye?_

As Full Circle left the stage. Miroku's jaw dropped, "They're good, really, really good."

"Feh, we're better." Inuyasha replied.

"Way to be modest, Bakayasha." Sango called giggling.

Mr. Takatiki spoke, "Up next we have Angles from Hell."

As Sango walked past Inuyasha and up to the stage he noticed the smell of blood on her. He merely raised an eyebrow, which she ignored. Bu the was really worried.

"Wish us luck," Kagura said grinning and heading toward the stage.

"Good luck!" Miroku called.

The four girls climbed onto the stage. Kagura had written this song again, Ayame and Kagome weren't so much the songwriters, Ayame wrote the occasional song, and Kagome the even rarer song, but mostly Kagura and Sango wrote the songs that the Angels from Hell sang. Sango sang this entire song with only Kagura joining in during the chorus.

"_Blood dripped from the wound you created,_

_Red droplets falling from my back,_

_The pain of the knife just hitting me,_

_My heart broken and cracked._

_Chorus,_

_Scarred, hurt,_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_The scar shall remain,_

_On my back, this is my scar from you,_

_That says I've been abused,_

_The flesh is red and raw too._

_Chorus,_

_Scarred, hurt,_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_You cheated on me,_

_You broke my heart,_

_You lied to me,_

_And that's just the start,_

_Chorus,_

_Scarred, hurt,_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_You abused me,_

_You confused me,_

_Have you hurt others?_

_Or was it just me?_

_Chorus,_

_Scarred, hurt,_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_I'm waiting to be saved,_

_I want to be dead,_

_You're sure to follow me,_

_But this time it's gonna end._

_Chorus,_

_Scarred, hurt,_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How did I get myself in this mess?_

_Kagura sang the chorus with Sango singing background._

_Chorus_

_(Background repeated over and over: Scarred, hurt, broken, bleeding, pained, scared, shocked, helpless)_

_Scarred, hurt_

_Broken, bleeding,_

_I'm crying and_

_My heart is screaming._

_Pained, scared,_

_Shocked and helpless_

_My head is pounding,_

_How can I get myself out of this mess?"_

"This calls for a break!" Mr. Takatiki said, "When we come back, the Hell Raisers will perform, be back in fifteen minutes everyone!"

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called seeing him walk away.

"Don't pay him any mind Kagome" Miroku said, "that song reminded him of Kikyou."

"Who's Kikyou?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's first and only girlfriend." Sesshoumaru replied quietly.

"He loved her," Kouga said. "He really did, and Kagome looks an awful lot like her."

"What happened to her?" Ayame asked.

"Kikyou was his only girlfriend," Sesshoumaru said," A guy named Naraku killed her."

"No!" Kagura shouted. She sank to the ground drawing her knees to her chest and burying her face in her arms.

Sesshoumaru picked her up gently, and sitting in a chair, he placed her on his lap. Strong arms wrapped around her.

"Naraku was my old boyfriend!" Kagura sobbed.

The rest of the break was sent trying to calm Kagura down, Inuyasha returned just as Mr. Takatiki called the Hell-Raisers up to the stage.

The Hell Raisers were all singing in this song and only Inuyasha had his instrument.

A fast rock melody played on the guitar was the only music in the song. There was a long instrumental.

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_My love was dead,_

_And I was mad,_

_But at the same time, I was really sad._

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_I felt like I was the one dead,_

_Like it was me who was killed instead,_

_And I couldn't see clearly what was up ahead._

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_Vision blurred,_

_My head really hurt,_

_My words were slurred._

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_Thought of you,_

_Only thing I could do,_

_Felt as if my life was through._

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_Sesshoumaru_

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain. (Holds pain until Kouga says pain)_

_Kouga _

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain. (Holds pain until Miro says is)_

_Miroku_

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain. (Holds pain until Inu says it)_

_Inuyasha_

_Chorus_

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain._

_Stoned and drunk,_

_I stumbled down the road again,_

_Asking people if they knew my pain."_

The rest of the Battle of the Bands past quickly. And after everyone was outside and Sango, Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, had gone, and Souta was coming around the corner to tell Kagome that her ride was here. Inuyasha pulled Kagome to a corner.

"Kagome, check on Sango for me okay?" he asked, "I smelt blood on her today."

Kagome gasped in shocked and nodded, "Alright Inuyasha I promise."

Kagome left then.

**7:30 pm Sango's Apartment**

Kagome had told her mom that she was sleeping over at Sango's house because Sango was feeling lonely.

Kagome let herself in; she had her own key, and called out, "Sango?"

When there was no reply Kagome began to search the house. Kagome slowly opened the door to then last room in the house the bathroom.

"Sango!" Kagome screamed as she found her best friend inside Sango's bathroom, blood spilling around her, Sango unconscious. Kagome checked to make sure she was still breathing. Thankfully she was.

Kagome picked up the phone and dialed 911. "I need an ambulance at this house now! My friend tried to kill herself." Kagome quickly gave out Sango's address and hung up the phone. She then called Kagura and asked for Sesshoumaru's number, she then called Sesshoumaru asking for Inuyasha's number. Finally she called Inuyasha begging him to come over right away.

Inuyasha arrived before the ambulance did.

"Shit," was all he could say when he saw Sango's unconscious bleeding body.

End.

A/N: CLIFFY!

well, no next, time, 'cause I don't know what's gonna happen! This was a long chapter, 15 pages, well more like fourteen 'cause there is a really long A/N at the beginning. Read and Review please!


End file.
